The Long and Winding Road
by corgiluver32
Summary: There's a new girl at Justin's school and he's never seen anything like her. Is she really the perfect match? Or will they be "just friends"?
1. Chapter 1 You've Got a Friend in Me

**CHAPTER 1**

**YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME**

Justin Russo arrived at the high school on time as usual. He dialed his locker combination and took out a couple books and shut the door. He wandered off to class not speaking to anyone. He was the first to enter the class room. The science teacher, Mr. Toliver, was sitting at his desk reading a few papers. He looked up when Justin had sat down.

"Good morning, Justin."

"Good morning, sir." said Justin. A few more people walked in and took their seats and something caught his eye. A girl was standing in the doorway holding a piece of paper and looking around the class room hopefully. She was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt and rusty-orange colored corduroy jacket. Her hair was in a pony-tail. Justin could see several orange streaks mixed in with her brown. She also wore purple high-tops.

The girl, finally making up her mind, walked hesitantly up to Mr. Toliver's desk. He looked up and the girl handed him a piece of paper from her pocket. He read it stood up. She followed him around to Justin's seat.

"Justin, this is Natalie. She is a new student and since your partner is sick with strep-throat she will be your partner for now." Justin nodded and she sat down.

"Hi! I'm Natalie!" she said extending her hand.

"Justin." he said shaking and smiling

"Now class," said Mr. Toliver once everyone had arrived, "we have a new student here today! Her name is Natalie Bridge. I would like you all to be kind to her while she gets adjusted."

--

Justin Russo had just left the English class room and was headed to lunch. Someone caught up to him on his way.

"Hi Justin!" at first he had thought it was his sister, Alex. She was usualy the only girl that ever talked to him in public. So he was surprised to see that it was the new girl, Natalie.

"Um Hi!" he said.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure!" he said.

"Cool!" she said grinning. They both sat down across from each other at the end of a table. They had both gotten carrots, a sandwhich, and apple sause. Justin took a swig of milk and Natalie sipped her water.

"Did you want some milk?" he said looking at her water, " 'cause I think they still have some more."

"No, it's okay. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm lactose and tolerant." she said taking a bite of a carrot.

"Oh," Natalie and Justin continued their lunch in silence.

--

Justin Russo left the school at 2:14. He usually walked home. He had started his way to Waverly Place when someone called his name. He turned to see Natalie running towards him, her back-pack swinging back and forth.

"Hi!" he said smiling at her.

"Hi, um" she said brethlessly, "what day is it?"

"Um, I think it's Tuesday. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." she said trying to catch her breath, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" she turned to go.

"Wait!" he said. She stopped and turned. "Do you want to walk with me?" _oh my god! did i just say that? _

"Oh, um, sorry." Justin's heart sank, "I can't. I had plans."

"Oh, that's okay! No problem!"

"Maybe some other time, ya?"

"Sure! Bye!" they both turned and walked away.

--

Justin Russo entered Waverly Place and greeted his parents.

"Hello honey, how was school?" his mom said, kissing him on the head.

"Okay." Justin walked up to his bed room, dropped off his back-pack, and headed back down to the sub-shop.

"Hey Justin, can take some orders? A couple customers just arrived and I need to take a break." said Mr. Russo coming into the kitchen.

"Sure, dad!" he said picking up a small notebook. He wandered over to a table with one person sitting at it pouring over a text book.

"Hello! Welcome to Waverly Place, my name is Justin! What can we get you today?" the girl looked up.

"Justin?"

"Natalie?" he said in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I come here every day to study! Since when did you start working here?" she said.

"My parents own this place. I never see you down here though."

"Well, I usually come for lunch. Ya' know, 'cause I was homeschooled. But I was hungry, so I felt like coming down!"

"Cool, um, did you want something to eat?" he said hopefully.

"Sure! I'll have two turkey sandwitches. What do you recomend to put on that?" she said smiling.

"Hmmm, I'd have to say I enjoy it with lettuce, cheese, and mayo."

"What kind of cheese?" she said winking.

"Swiss." she chuckled.

"That sounds great, I'll have two of those!"

"Comin' right up!" he said. He went into the kitchen and placed the order on a clip so he could read it. About ten minutes later he was putting two turkey subs in plastic baskets and carrying them to the Natalie's table.

"Mmm, this is really good!" she said after taking a bite.

"Why thank you!" he said doing a little fake bow, "but, if you don't mind me asking, what's the other sandwhich for?"

"A really good friend!" she said.

"Oh, well when your ready i'll bring your check."

"Wait!" she said standing up and walking over to him, "do you want to sit down?"

"Oh, well, isn't your friend coming?" he said jesturing to the empty seat.

"Exactly!"

--

Justin Russo and Natalie Bridge sat at the small round table and talking and finishing up the last of the turkey subs.

"Well, I should probably go." she said digging in her back-pack and pulling out an old, neon green, beaten-looking wallet. She pulled out a 5 dollar bill and some change and set it on the table.

"Thanks for the sub and company." said Justin, collecting up the trash.

"Hey," she said nudging him arm and smiling up at him, "that's what friends are for!"

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Russo came over.

"Hey Justin! Who's your friend?" said Mrs. Russo.

"Honey, this is Natalie!" said Mr. Russo smiling at her, "She comes down here almost every day!"

"Hello Mr. Russo!" she turned to Justin's mom, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Russo!" they shook hands, "Your son is a very talented turkey sub maker!" they all laughed.

--

Justin Russo and his parents were left cleaning up the sub-shop at the end of the day. Alex had gone out to "study" with her "lab partner" and Max had gone to a friends house.

"So Justin," his mom said, "How about that Natalie girl, huh?"

"Mom? What are you doing?" said Justin. He knew what she was doing.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just saying that she is a very pretty girl! You should go out with her!"

"Mom! Stop trying to hook me up!" he said wiping down a table, "I'll go out with whoever I want! Plus, I'm not going out with someone just because they're a "pretty girl"!

"Honey, Justin can go out with her IF he wants to." said Mr. Russo.

"I know, I know, it's just been so long since you've gone out with someone. I don't want anyone to laugh at you!"

"Thanks a_ bunch _mom!" he said wiping his hand on a paper towel and heading to his room.

--

**Well thats it so far. i really wanted to write this because Justin needs an awesome friend/girl! she has to be the perfect match for him! cause he deserves it! Please R/R! im working on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Skating

**CHAPTER 2**

**SKATING**

Natalie Bridge sat at home. It was Friday. School had ended a couple hours ago. She had just had a wonderful time with Justin. They had had ham sandwiches with mustard, lettuce, and cheese.

Natalie was in her room sitting at the desk she had painted herself. Homework was never a problem for her. She was incredibley smart and quick learning.

The phone rang from down stairs. She was home by herself so she ran down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hi!" said a familiar voice.

"Who's this?" she said.

"It's um, Justin!"

"Oh! Hi Justin! Did you want something?" said Natalie sitting down on a kitchen chair.

"Um, well, yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to, ya know, go do something tonight?" he said sounding extremely nervous. Natalie jumped up, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Oh! Of course! Definitely!"

"Great! Um, where do you want to go?" he said sounding releaved.

"I don't know. Um, let me think. Do you like skating?"

"Skating?"

"Yeah! Like, ICE skating?"

"Oh, well, sure!" said Justin, "I'll pick you up at six and we can have a late dinner!"

"Great! I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Bye!Oh, wait! Where do you live?" said Justin. Natalie chuckled a little.

"32 Nevo Street. Bye!"

"Thanks! Bye!" He hung up and Natalie did the same. She darted upstairs, took out a couple bucks from her money jar, grabbed a pair of gloves, her cell phone, and headed back down stairs.

At six o'clock the doorbell rang. Natalie ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Justin!" she said smiling up at him.

"Hi!" he smiling too. Natalie grabbed the keys on the hall table and followed Justin outside. She closed and locked the door. Justin opened th door to the Russo's car. The car was packed. Mrs. Russo was driving, Alex was sitting on the far side next to the window, and Max was sitting in the middle.

"Um, is it okay if you sit next to Max?" he said.

"Sure!" she said climbing into the car and buckled her seat belt.

"Is everyone buckled up?" said Mrs. Russo as she pulled out of the tiny driveway. Justin turned around in his seat (he was sitting in the front seat).

"So did you ever get that homework done Mr. Heim assigned us?"

"Yeah!" said Natalie leaning forward slightly to talk to Justin, "I thought it was actually relatively easy!"

"Me too!" said Justin, his eyes widening, "Everyone a talk to says that it was like, impossible!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Mrs. Alan..."

"Okay, can you guys stop!" said Alex suddenly, "I get enough about teachers at school! I don't need to hear about it from you guys!"

"Don't mind her!" said Justin who was glaring at Alex, "She's just upset that she has to take Max to the movies because she has 'nothing to do'!"

"Shut up Justin!"

"Hey!" said Mrs. Russo, "Don't fight in front of our guest!"

"It's okay!" said Natalie, "I baby sit on weekends sometimes and its way worse!" Justin snickered.

"Okay kids! We're here!" said Mrs. Russo. Justin got out and hurried over to the other side of the car. Natalie opened the door and Justin helped her step down.

"Bye! I'll pick you two up at nine! Where did you decide to go for dinner?"

"Um," said Justin looking at Natalie, "We never really decided."

"We could just walk around town and see what we can find and we'll call you later." said Natalie. Justin nodded.

"Sounds good! See you later!" said Mrs. Russo. As she pulled away Justin and Natalie waved. The two turned and walked into the ice skating rink. They payed for the rental skates and sat on a bench to tie their skates. Natalie finished tying her laces and, glancing over at Justin, who was having trouble with getting it tight enough, and knelt down to help him.

"Thanks." said Justin.

"No problem!" she said tying the last knot. He stood up and wobbled a bit before taking his first step. "You okay?" she said.

"Yeah." he said. They both stepped onto the ice. Justin hung onto the rail, pulling himself along. Natalie glided along beside him.

"Ready to let go?" she said glancing at the railing he was clutching.

"Um,"

"Come on! You'll never learn if you never try!" Justin looked around and sighed.

"Fine." he let go of the railing and stopped moving, "Hey! I didn't fall!"

"Justin, you've stopped moving!" she said giggling, "Here." Natalie moved in front of him and turned so she was facing him. She took his hands and started moving backwards. They were moving slowly, but at least they were moving. After about fifteen minutes Natalie had let go and was now gliding beside him. They had also started to move a little faster. After another ten minutes they were skating normally.

"So, where do you want to go after this?" asked Justin.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I guess we could go to the..." he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she said. He was looking over at a group of girls in the center of the rink.

"Oh, no! Hide me!" he said bending behind Natalie (which was quite difficult, because Natalie was a foot shorter than him.)

"What?"

"See that girl over there? With the black shirt?" he said pointing to her.

"Yeah, what about her?" she said.

"Well, that's my old girlfriend, Miranda!"

"Old or Ex?"

"I ment ex-girlfriend." he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well why don't you just go over there and say something?"

"NO! I can't do that! Because I'm with you and she'd think...ya know."

"Which we're not!" Natalie said quickly.

"Of course not!"

"Is that what you thought?"

"You and me? Pft! No!"

"Good."

"Ya." they both stood and looked at each other, "Well, if your not going over there than I am!" she said, and before he could do anything Natalie had zoomed off towards the group of girls.

"Natalie! No! Don't!" but she had already reached them.

"Hello!" she said. The girls looked at her and a few giggled at her orange-streaked hair and zipper-pull earrings.

"Um, can we help you?" said Miranda.

"Yes, I'm looking for Miranda?"

"I am Miranda." she said sneering at her.

"Oh, well I'm friends with Justin!" she said cheerfuly.

"Wait, Justin RUSSO?" she said, towering over Natalie.

"Yes, is there a problem?" just then Justin came over and waved sheepishly at Miranda. She Glared at him.

"That's my ex-boyfriend!" she said coming so close to her that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"So? I believe the word ex was in there." surprisingly Natalie seemed to be making up for her hight.

"So your dating him now?" she said looking her up and down.

"NO!" they both said.

"Come on Natalie." said Justin.

"Yeah, go on Natalie!" she said, the other girls giggling. As the two skated away Natalie looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue at Miranda.

"Oooo, burn." muttered Justin smiling.

--

**That's it for the second chapter. hope you liked it! i'm still writing the other chapters. don't worry! if someone has an idea or anything then feel free to give me a shout. please R/R thnx**


End file.
